Dessert
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Whatcha gon, Apa yang akan kau, Whatcha gon do with that dessert, Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pencuci mulut itu/Kristao! Oneshoot!


**D.e.s.s.e.r.t**

 **Mr. Actor** _and_ **Mr. Singer**

Warning! **Typo(s) everywhere!**

 _ **Dessert**_ _by: Dawin_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Cause you got something special_

 _That makes me wanna taste you_

 _I want it all day long_

 _I'm addicted like it's wrong_

* * *

Menarik sudut bibirnya tipis, membentuk segaris senyum yang hampir tak terlihat. Kris meraih cangkir kopiny yang berada diatas meja kaca tepat di sisi kanan tubuhnya, menyesap cairan pekat berwarna hitam itu dengan khidmat, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke meja. Sementara 2 pasang mata yang berada berhadapan dengannya tak sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada sosok tampan Kris Wu yang siang ini mengenakkan kaos polos berwarna navy yang di tumpuk dengan blazer hitam, serta celana chino bernuanaa navy dengan tambahan strip putih.

"Jadi, apakah anda akan menjawab pertanyaan kami tadi _Chef_ Wu?" seorang wanita yang rambutnya di cat _burgundy_ itu masih tetap dengan pendiriannya untuk menunggu jawaban yang di inginkannya.

Kris. Lelaki tampan dengan rambut cepaknya yang mulai tumbuh itu menautkan kesepuluh jarinya diatas perut, menatap datar si wanita yang setia menggenggam alat perekam untuk merekam semua percakapan mereka. Yang tentunya dalam waktu singkat akan berubah menjadi artikel di sebuah majalah kuliner yang terkenal di China.

"Sebenarnya kalian ingin mencari tahu tentang alasan ku menjadi _chef pastry_ , atau tentang orang lain?" ia menatap kedua wartawan majalah itu bergantian. Wanita dengan rambut burgundy itu tersenyum.

"Menunggu jawaban anda sekaligus kekasih anda yang masih misterius"

"Anda tahu bukan jika masyarakat luas sudah mendengar jika anda telah memiliki kekasih? Dan anda masih ingin menyembunyikannya?" pria yang duduk di samping wanita burgundy itu ikut bicara. Tak sabar dengan jawaban yang Kris Wu berikan.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya" jawab Kris mengangkat bahu.

"Anda menyembunyikannya _chef_. Jika tidak pasti kami sudah mengetahui siapa nama orang yang beruntung itu"

Kris mengangkat bahu lagi. "Aku tidak menyembunyikannya, aku hanya tidak suka jika orang lain tahu tentang nya"

"Ooh~ itu manis sekali _chef_ Wu. Tapi kita membutuhkan jawaban anda tentang kekasih anda"

Kris meraih cangkir kopinya lagi, menyesapnya lebih banyak untuk tenggorokkannya yang tiba-tiba saja mengering.

"Aku tetap tidak akan mengatakan siapa dia" ujarnya, setelah cairan pekat itu melewati tenggorokannya dan berakhir di dalam lambungnya. "Tapi..." meletakkan cangkir kopinya kembali, Kris menurunkan kaki kanannya yang sejak awal bertumpu diatas kaki kirinya.

"Dialah satu-satunya alasan untuk ku mendalami Dunia _pastry_. Dia berpengaruh besar bagi karir ku"

Wanita yang membawa alat perekam itu tersenyum tipis. "Pasti anda sangat mencintainya"

Kris menggoyangkan kepalanya naik-turun perlahan. "Dia juga yang sudah merubah ku. Kata orang aku jadi lebih manusiawi"

Wanita dan rekan kerja prianya tertawa menyetujui. "Benar sekali _chef_. Jadi kekasih anda adalah Dunia anda saat ini?"

"Dia lebih dari itu. Dia segalanya untuk ku"

"Dan nama orang yang beruntung itu adalah?"

 _ **Rrr~ rrr~ rrr~**_

Sayangnya pertanyaan pancingan wanita itu di gagalkan dengan dering ponsel Kris yang menyeruak tanpa permisi. Dan chef tampan berdarah Kanada itu lebih memilih untuk merogoh saku celananya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel. Membuatnya bangkit berdiri tiba-tiba, seraya mengangkat telepon dan berjalan menjauh.

" _Gege dimana? Aku sudah keluar dari kelas"_ suara serak yang lembut menyapa telinga Kris.

" _Gege_ baru saja selesai wawancara, kau diam disana tunggu _gege_ , mengerti?"

" _Roger sir! Cepatlah ge, disini panas sekali, aku ingin sesuatu yang dingin"_

"Baik-baik, tunggu _gege_ disana dan jadilah anak yang baik"

" _Baik chef Wu~"_

Kris tersenyum tipis mendengar suara manis yang menggemaskan di sebrang telepon, kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut. Dan tanpa menemui kedua wartawan majalah itu lebih dulu, ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar kearah lain, membuat kedua pekerja itu mengerutkan kening heran. Kris menghampiri managernya yang sibuk mengobrol di sudut lain ruangan tersebut dan mengatakan jika harus segera pergi, dan meminta managernya itu untuk mengurus sisanya.

"Tapi kau akan kembali sebelum petang kan?" pria berusia 38 tahun itu bertanya dengan penuh antisipasi.

"Akan ku usahakan, tenang lah" Kris menepuk pundak lelaki berkacamata itu kecil. Sukses membuat sang manager menghela nafas pasrah.

"Jangan sampai terlambat Kris!"

Lelaki kelebihan kalsium itu hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai balasan, tak mengerti jika managernya itu selalu berada dalam kesulitan jika Kris mulai berulah dengan pergi begitu saja.

* * *

 _They try to do it like you_

 _And they get mad cause they don't do it successfully_

 _They try to copy your moves_

 _But they don't never ever do it that tastefully_

* * *

Pemuda yang mengenakkan jacket kebesaran bernuansa hijau _army_ itu baru saja mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi panjang yang tersedia di bagian halaman depan Universitas. Pemuda dengan helai sewarna coklat susu yang begitu manis serasi dengan bibir kucing segarnya yang memerah alami, serta wajah yang terpahat cantik. Sembari meletakkan ransel punggungnya tepat di sisi kanan tubuhnya, ia meluruskan kedua kaki panjangnya yang berbalut celana semo stretch berwarna abu-abu gelap yang berpadu serasi dengan sneakers putih polosnya.

Pemuda itu menilik jam tangan pemberian sang kekasih beberapa bulan lalu, kemudian menghela nafas kecil, lalu merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena mata kuliah yang berlangasung sangat menegangkan.

"Hai Tao!" seseorang menyapanya riang.

Zitao -Tao nama akrabnya- menolehkan wajahnya ke sisi kiri tubuhnya, menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibir mungilnya yang menggoda.

"Hai!" balasnya riang, seperti biasa. Gadis yang menyapanya itu semakin membawa langkahnya mendekat, membuat Tao mau tak mau memperhatikannya.

"Sendirian saja?" gadis itu berkuncir kuda, mengenakkan sepatu hak tinggi sekitar 7cm berwarna pink.

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. "Seperti yang kau lihat" ucapnya ramah.

"Ku pikir kau sedang menunggu kekasih mu, apa aku salah?"

"Kekasih?"

"Ya. Yang setiap hari datang menjemputmu, dia kekasih mu bukan?"

Tao tertawa kering, menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Bukan, dia bukan kekasih ku" elaknya dengan senyuman kaku.

"Benarkah? Tapi...Oh! Ya Tuhan!" gadis itu tiba-tiba memekik terkejut saat tak sengaja melihat waktu di jam tangan pink yang di kenakannya. Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kepanikan di wajah gadis itu.

"Aku harus cepat ke kelas! Hari ini Profesor Gao yang memberi materi! Aku bisa mati jika terlambat! Bye Tao!"

Gadis itu berkata sangat cepat dan nyaris berlari diatas sepatu hak tingginya saat meninggalkan Tao yang duduk di kursinya dengan wajah kebingungan yang lucu. Pemuda dengan kantung mata tebal itu mengernyit heran, lalu menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ajaib gadis yang tak di kenanya itu.

Tao memang tidak mengenal gadis aneh itu, tiba-tiba saja dia menyapa dan mengajaknya bicara. Bahkan dirinya tidak tahu siapa nama gadis itu. Dan ini aneh, biasanya tidak akan ada yang mengajaknya bicara di kampus, kecuali Dio atau Kai. Tapi kedua temannya itu tidak memiliki jadwal yang sama hari ini, dan entah ada apa, tiba-tiba seseorang yang tidak kenalnya mengajaknya bicara.

Tao mengangkat bahunya, kemudian meraih ransel miliknya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan. Memutuskan untuk membaca beberapa catatan untuk kuis yang di adakan esok oleh Profesor Jia, sembari menunggu seseorang yang sedang berada di perjalanan untuk menjemputnya. Tapi baru saja ia membuka buku, kedua keping hitamnya lebib tertarik memperhatikan sekumpulan pria yang berjalan beriringan dan sibuk membicarakan sesuatu. Hingga perhatiannya tertuju pada kemeja plaid merah-hitam yang terikat di pinggang salah satu pria yang mengenakkan topi terbalik, lalu sneakers merah yang familiar di matanya yang di kenakan pria yang bertubuh lebih pendek, kemudian pada jacket kulit keluaran terbaru yang di kenakan pria lain di gerombolan itu.

Tunggu, tunggu...

Tao urung membaca buku catatannya yang kini ia letakkan diatas pahanya. Kedua alisnya bertautan melihat ketiga pria dengan aksesoris berbeda yang menempel pada tubuh mereka itu. Tao mengenal ketiga benda itu, karena sama persis dengan miliknya. Karena kemeja plaid merah-hitam serta sneakers merah yang sama sudah di milikinya sangat lama dan cukup sering ia kenakan, bahkan saat di kampus.

Bingung melihat jika barang pribadinya memiliki 'kembaran' yang di pakai orang lain, karena seingatnya merk dari kedua barang itu sudah tidak menjual kemeja dan sepatu itu. Apakah itu tiruan?

 _Oh Tuhan,_ Tao menutup mulunya yang menganga dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

Belum usai kebingungan serta ketekejutannya akan hal itu, pupil matanya kembali di suguhkan dengan peristiwa yang sama.

Disana, di jarak sekitar 50 meter di depannya.

Seorang wanita memakai _sweater_ keluaran terbaru yang sama seperti miliknya yang ia beli 1 bulan yang lalu!

Demi Tuhan!

 _Oh tidak, sepatu itu juga!_ Tao berteriak dalam hati.

Sejak kapan penghuni Universitas ini memiliki selera yang sama seperti dirinya? Tao membeli semua barang-barangnya diluar China, dan kenapa hari ini ia melihat banyak barang yang sama seperti miliknya di pakai orang lain? Bunkankah mereka bilang jika dirinya orang kaya yang sok pamer? Lalu kenapa sekarang mereka memakai benda yang sama persis dengan yang di milikinya?

"Kau lihat itu?"

Suara seorang lelaki sampai ke telinganya yang sensitif. Otomatis Tao memutar kepalanya kearah suara. Tepatnya beberapa meter di belakang kursinya, seorang pria dan dua orang wanita berdiri dengan tatapan mencela secara terang-terangan yang tujukan untuknya

 _Mulai lagi,_ ia menghela nafas.

"Jika orangtua nya tidak kaya raya, mungkin dia tidak mampu membeli semua barang ber merk itu" bisik-bisik yang jelas-jelas terdengar itu mendengung seperti lebah.

"Atau mungkin dia mendapatkan semua barang itu dari kekasihnya?"

"Malang sekali orang itu. Apa dia buta?"

"Tapi yang ku dengar jika kekasihnya adalah orang terkenal dan sangat tampan"

Tao menghela nafas lagi, tak lagi berminat untuk membaca buku catatannya karena bisik-bisik ketiga orang sakit pantat yang selalu membicarakan dirinya. Belum lagi pemandangan aneh yang membuatnya tak berhenti mengernyit. Setelah menemukan barang-barang yang sama seperti miliknya, Tao melihat gaya rambut yang sama seperti dirinya 2 bulan yang lalu, begitu pula dengan warna warna pirang yang mencolok.

"Yo Tao!" pemuda yang bergaya sok asik itu menyapa nya dengan sok akrab.

"Hai" Tao membalas keheranan. Dia tak mengenal pemuda itu sama sekali.

Aneh bukan?

"Lihat! Aku baru saja membeli _Gucci_ ini!" suara riang seorang wanita yang ada di sisi lain taman itu menglihkan perhatian Tao dari pemuda sok asik tadi.

Dan kini kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam melihat sebuah _backpack_ dengan logo khas _gucci_ yang di kenakan wanita berambut bob itu. Sejak kapan wanita itu menyukai _Gucci_? Seingatnya wanita asal Negri Matahari terbit itu sering sekali mengejek dirinya yang menggemari _gucci_.

"Pasti lebih mahal _barcelet_ Chrome Heart milik ku" sahut wanita yang lain. Ada sekitar 5 wanita yang duduk membentuk lingkaran diatas rumput di halaman tersebut.

Selanjutnya berbagai nama brand terkemuka di sebutkan oleh para wanita itu, dan kebingungannya semakin menjadi. Sejak kapan wanita-wanita itu tertarik dengan merk-merk yang casual? Bukankah mereka selalu menggunjingnya karena hobi memakai barang-barang bemerk.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja suara-suara dari berbagai arah itu lenyap tak terdengar. Menjadi hening, bersamaan dengan sepasang tangan yang menutup kedua telinganya. Refleks dirinya pun mendongak hingga belakang kepalanya menyentuh tepian sandaran kursi di belakang punggungnya. Tao mengerjap lucu ketika pupilnya melihat sepasang mata yang menatapnya teduh di balik bingkai kacamata hitam.

" _Gege_?" bibir kucingnya bergerak kecil. Pemilik tatapan tajam itu tersenyum, dan tanpa aba mendaratkan ciuman kecil di dahi Tao yang tertutup poni.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kris, melepas kedua tangannya dari telinga Tao dan meletakkan tangannya itu diatas bahu kekasih manisnya yang masih mendongak.

"Menunggu _gege_ "

"Apa ada yang menggangumu selama duduk disini?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada, hanya ada beberapa hal aneh yang ku lihat"

"Oya? Apa kau melihat kucing berjalan dengan 2 kaki?"

"Bukan yang seperti itu _gege_ ~"

Kris tersenyum miring, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, dan membuat Tao harus memasukkan kembali buku catatannya ke dalam ransel.

"Disini panas, ayo" Kris mengulurkan tangan kanannya, selagi satu tangannya yang lain membenahi letak topi yang melindungi kepalanya dari sengatan matahari. Tao meraih uluran tangan besar itu, dan berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Tao sepenuhnya sukses mengabaikan tatapan penuh ingin tahu dan cibiran tentangnya ketika kekasihnya itu datang menjemputnya. Kris menggenggam tangannya erat, seperti menegaskan jika dirinya tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa yang di katakan banyak orang tentang dirinya. Lagipula ada sebuah kebanggaan di hatinya ketika banyak orang yang penasaran dengan sosok tinggi bertopi yang selalu memakai kacamata gelap ketika menjemputnya.

" _Gege_ tidak bawa mobil?" tanya Tao bingung ketika mereka berhenti di sebuah motor besar berwarna putih yang setipe dengan yang biasa dirinya lihat di Moto Gp.

"Tidak. _Gege_ bisa sampai 30 menit lagi kalau membawa mobil. Pakai ini" Kris memberikan sebuah helm berwarna hitam pada Tao. Pemuda manis itu menurut saja untuk memakainya, dan Kris melepas topinya telebih dahulu, menyerahkannya pada Tao, kemudian mengenakkan helmnya sendiri.

Tao menaiki motor tinggi itu dengan hati-hati, menempatkan pantatnya senyaman mungkin, dan tanpa harus di perintah segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kris. Tapi lelaki itu semakin menarik tangan Tao hingga kekasih manisnya itu duduk menempel erat di punggungnya, mengeratkan pelukan tangan Tao, dan tersenyum geli saat mendengar si manis bermata Panda itu menggerutu di balik punggungnya.

Motor mahal itu nyaris tak memiliki bunyi ketika Kris menghidupkannya, sangat halus. Dan masih di iringi banyak pasang mata dari kejauhan, Kris melajukan motornya meninggalkan wilayah universitas yang ramai.

* * *

 _Are you saving that dessert for me?_

 _Cause if you are baby_

 _You know you could work for me_

 _The way you do it causing jealousy_

 _But you don't ever gotta worry about the enemy_

* * *

"Ice cream! Wohooo~~" Tao tidak bisa mencegah mulutnya untuk tidak berseru senang tepat setelah ia melepas helm dan cepat-cepat turun dari motor besar milik Kris.

Chef Wu yang terkenal itu menghentikan laju motornya tepat di depan sebuah cafe ice cream yang merupakan bisnis bersama rekan seprofesinya. Dan Kris hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Tao yang berlari riang masuk ke dalam cafe seperti bocah taman kanak-kanak, meninggalkan dirinya yang bahkan belum melepas helmnya sendiri.

"Selamat siang! Baru pulang kuliah?" senyum lebar di tunjukkan salah satu pekerja di cafe itu. Tao membalas senyumnya.

"Ya, diluar panas sekali, aku hampir meleleh dibuatnya" ucapnya dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

"Mau pesan yang biasa?"

Tao mengangguk cepat. "Iya! Tapi yang ukuran besar ya!"

"Oke, akan segera diantar ke meja anda Tuan~"

Tao sempat mengatakan 'terima kasih' dengan senyum cerianya sebelum beranjak dan memilih meja yang berada di sudut ruangan. Tempat yang sempurna karena banyam orang tidak akan bisa menjangkau bagian sudut cafe, lagipula di situlah tempat favoritnya bersama Kris. Sudut yang terabaikan dan tidak akan ada yang tahu jika mereka berada disana, apalagi bersama seorang chef tampan bernama Kris Wu yang sedang naik daun, serta banyak di gilai para wanita.

"Kau lebih senang bertemu dengan ice cream daripada bertemu dengan ku hm?" suara Kris yang berat dan penuh kasih sampai ke telinganya. Lelaki itu menyeret kursi kayu, dan duduk berhadapan dengan Tao.

"Itu hoax" jawab Tao tersenyum. Kris menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Wajahmu berseri-seri sejak tadi" ia melepas kacamatanya, dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Benarkah?" Tao menyentuh pipinya dengan kedua tangan, senyum masih menghiasi bibir kucingnya yang merekah. "Aku dan _gege_ sudah jarang datang ke tempat ini, memang tidak boleh kalau aku senang sekarang?"

Kris yang semula duduk santai bersandar pun mengangkat punggungnya, dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengambil pekerjaan untuk minggu depan agar bisa mengajakmu jalan-jalan"

"Bukan bukan! Bukan itu maksut ku!" Tao menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kris terkekeh, satu tangan besarnya hinggap di surai lembut Tao, dan mengusaknya sayang.

"Jadi, apa maksut mu dengan melihat hal aneh saat di kampus tadi?" Kris menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi kekasih manisnya itu, dan mengusap pipi gembilnya. Membuat rona kemerahan yang ada disana semakin terlihat jelas.

"Bukan hal yang penting _ge_ " Tao menangkup tangan besar Kris di pipinya, menurunkannya, dan balas menggenggamnya.

"Contohnya?" Kris menatap taat pemuda Huang di hadapannya itu.

" _Gege_ tahu kan kalau banyak yanv tidak menyukai ku di kampus? Dan tiba-tiba tadi aku melihat beberapa anak memakai pakaian yang sama seperti milik ku"

"Lalu?"

"Mereka sendiri yang bilang kalau selera ku aneh, aku terlalu pamer, atau sok kaya. Tapi tiba-tiba mereka memiliki barang yang sama seperti ku"

"Kau tidak suka kalau memiliki benda yang sama seperti orang lain?"

"Bukan~" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya bingung dan penasaran. Secepat itu mereka melupakan apa yang sudah mereka katakan padaku? Huang Zi Tao memiliki selera fashion yang buruk"

"Itu artinya mereka sudah menjilat ludah mereka sendiri _Taozi_ "

Tao mengangguk setuju. " _Gege_ benar. Sekarang mereka memiliki apa yang ku miliki dan mereka bangga akan benda-benda itu"

"Mereka berusaha meniru mu, mereka berusaha menjadi dirimu"

Tao mengernyit samar. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Mungkin karena iri padamu, atau mendengar kalau kau memiliki kekasih yang tampan dan misterius?" Kris mengangkat sebelah alis tebalnya. Bergaya sok tampan. Tao tertawa kecil, kemudian mencubit pipi Kris yang agak tembam.

"Jangan terlalu pede _chef_ Wu~ lihatlah pipi mu yang bulat ini~" ejeknya tertawa renyah. Kris mendengus, dan meraih tangan halus kekasihnya itu.

Kris memang tak berniat untuk membalas ejekan Tao karena lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan tawa kekasih manisnya yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Bagaimana pipi itu menggembil, bagaimana mata runcingnya menyipit dan nyaris tak terlihat, dan sederet gigi-gigi putihnya yang lucu. Dan Tao terpaksa harus mengendalikan tawanya saat waiters datang mengantarkan pesanannya. Dan si manis Huang itu takjub melihat porsi ice creamnya yang berukuran besar.

"Kau yakin bisa menghabiskan semua ini sendirian?" Kris merelakan tangan Tao di genggamannya untuk lepas ketika si manis itu menariknya. Tao mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja! Jika tidak, ada _gege_ yang membantu ku" ia tersenyum lebar. Kris mengenyit.

"Aki tidak suka makanan manis Tao- _er_ "

" _Gege_ akan suka ini, buka mulut!" Tao menyodorkan sendok kecil yang penuh dengan ice cream serta remahan oreo di atasnya di depan mulut Kris yang terkatup rapat. Lelaki tampan itu tanpa sadar memundurkan kepalanya, menjauhi sendok ice cream Tao. Tapi si manis itu selalu berhasil membuatnya melakukan hal yang tidak ia suka meski tanpa kata dan paksaan.

Karena seperti apapun ia menolak, Tao pasti bisa membuatnya out of the character. Termasuk menerima sendok berisi ice cream yang tersodor padanya dengan sukarela. Yang seketika mengembangkan senyum di bibir manis Tao yang amat di sukainya, dan untuk sejenak membuatnya lupa akan sensasi dingin serta manis berlebih yang menguasai mulutnya.

Tao tentu saja asyik menikmati ice creamnya, mengabaikan tatapan lembut Kris yang tertuju padanya setiap saat. Bahkan Kris sampai harus memperingatinya untuk makan pelan-pelan saja karena Tao bisa saja tersedak ice cream, dan tak lupa bibirnya yang saat ini belepotan. Sesekali chef tampan itu melemparkan tatapan setajam pisau di balik punggung Tao, tepatnya beberapa meter dari meja mereka. Pada sekumpulan orang pemburu berita yang ia yakini mengikutinya sejak meninggalkan lokasi syuting untuk acara memasak.

Tatapan legendaris yang membuat banyak orang akan berpikir dua kali untuk mendekat. Dan Kris melakukan itu tentu saja agar wajah Tao nya tidak di ketahui banyak orang. Kris memang posesif, tapi ia melakukan hal itu juga agar Tao tidak terganggu akan keberadaan media yang haus akan informasi.

Tao hampir menghabiskan ice creamnya ketika merasakan sesuatu terpasang diatas kepalanya. Si mania itu refleks mengangkat wajahnya dengan sendok menggantung di bibirnya, membalas senyum Kris saat lelaki itu memasangkan topi yang semula di kenakannya.

" _Taozi_ "

"Uhm?"

" _I love you"_

"Uhuk!"

Tao tersedak ice cream yang lumer di tenggorokannya. Si manis itu terbatuk kecil akibat pernyataan cinta Kris yang tiba-tiba, membuat pipinya memerah, sementara Kris hanya tersenyum miring.

"Jangan membuatku malu _ge_!" Tao memukul lengan Kris kesal. Pukulan ringan yang tidak sungguh-sungguh, dan reaksi Tao yang malu-malu itu membuatnya terkekeh senang.

"Aku butuh jawaban Tao- _er_ , bukan pukulan dari tanganmu"

Tao menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Kris, tapi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum samar. Karena ia tidak rela jika senyum yang hanya di tujukan hanya untuk Tao juga di lihat banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Apalagi di depan para pemburu berita itu. Dirinya tidak sudi.

" _I love you too ge"_ seperti bisikan. Tao mengucapkanya dengan mulut penuh ice cream. Namun meskipun begitu Kris cukup jelas mendengarnya, dan membuatnya tak tahan untuk mengusak helai lembut sang kekasih yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sibuk menikmati ice cream, selain juga untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

* * *

 _Are you saving that dessert for me?_

 _What you gonna do with that dessert?_

* * *

"Ada sesuatu di bawah gelas" Tao menggumam dengan kening berkerut. Menyingkirkan sisa ice cream yang ada di dasar gelasnya, hingga menemukan benda kecil berwarna perak yang membuat kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam.

"Hm? Ada sesuatu di gelasnya?"

"Oh! Ada cincin gege!"

"Benarkah?"

* * *

 _What you gonna do with that dessert?_

* * *

"Lihat ini _gege_! Bagaiaman bisa ada cincin di gelas ice cream ku?"

"Ku harap cincin itu pas di jarimu"

"Huh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku yang meminta agar cincin itu di masukkan ke dalam gelas"

" _Gege_ tidak bercanda kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda Wu Zi Tao?"

"Ge... _gege_ sedang melamar ku..?"

"Ya"

* * *

What you gonna do without dessert?

* * *

Kris meraih buku menu yang tergeletak di sisi kiri meja cepat, membukanya dengan satu tangan dan menempatkannya tepat di bagian tengah meja untuk menutupi dirinya dan juga Tao ketika satu tangannya yang lain meraih dagu si manis itu cepat dan menautkan bibir mereka.

Tao terbelalak sempurna atas tindakan Kris yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Demi Tuhan! Mereka berdua ada di tempat umum!

Tapi ciuman Kris begitu menghanyutkan dan membuatnya menutup mata untuk menikmati. Ragu membalas pagutan bibir Kris, dan membagi rasa manis ice cream di lidah dan mulutnya pada Kris yang sibuk mencecap lidahnya.

Mengabaikan jika disana banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dengan mata terbelalak terkejut dan wajah memerah karena malu melihat pemandangan kedua sejoli yang sedang di mabuk asmara itu.

 _What-what-what you gonna do with that dessert?_

 **END**

Manis ga? Kurang manis? Maafkan 8"D

Tinggalkan jejak ya!

Oh iya, ff ini di post tanpa di edit lebih dulu, wkwkwk :v

 _Regards_ , Skylar


End file.
